simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
New Directions
The New Directions is the glee club at William McKinley High School. It is run by Will Schuester. Members Note: The member list is organised as when the members joined in the spoofs, rather than in Glee itself. Current Members Wiki-Will.jpg|'Will Schuester:' Director|link=Will Schuester Wiki-Artie.jpg|'Artie Abrams:' Joined prior to Just Say No to Boys|link=Artie Abrams Wiki-Tina.jpg|'Tina Cohen-Chang:' Joined prior to Just Say No to Boys|link=Tina Cohen-Chang Wiki-Sam.jpg|'Sam Evans:' Joined prior to Just Say No to Boys|link=Sam Evans Wiki-Blaine.jpg|'Blaine Anderson:' Joined in The Brown Unicorn Project|link=Blaine Anderson Wiki-Rory.jpg|'Rory Flanagan:' Joined in Pot of Asian Gold|link=Rory Flanagan Wiki-Sugar.jpg|'Sugar Motta:' Joined in Hold On to A Girl|link=Sugar Motta Wiki-Joe.jpg|Joe Hart joined in Choke Somebody with Prom Glee-ver Alumni Wiki-Mercedes.jpg|'Mercedes Jones:' Joined prior to Just Say No to Boys. Quits in Pot of Asian Gold. Rejoins in Hold On to A Girl. Graduated in Goodbye National Props Wiki-Kurt.jpg|'Kurt Hummel:' Joined prior to Just Say No to Boys. Transfers prior to Lazy Directions. Rejoins in Neglect This Way. Graduated in Goodbye National Props. Wiki-Rachel.jpg|'Rachel Berry': Joined prior to Just Say No to Boys. Graduated in Goodbye National Props. Wiki-Finn.jpg|'Finn Hudson': Joined prior to Just Say No to Boys. Graduated in Goodbye National Props. Wiki-Quinn.jpg|'Quinn Fabray': Joined prior to Just Say No to Boys. Graduated in Goodbye National Props. Wiki-Santana.jpg|'Santana Lopez:' Joined prior to Just Say No to Boys. Quits in Pot of Asian Gold. Rejoins in Hold On to A Girl. Graduated in Goodbye National Props Wiki-Brittany.jpg|'Brittany Pierce:' Joined prior to Just Say No to Boys. Quits in Pot of Asian Gold. Rejoins in Hold On to A Girl. Graduated in Goodbye National Props Wiki-Puck.jpg|'Noah Puckerman': Joined prior to Just Say No to Boys. Graduated in Goodbye National Props. Wiki-Mike.jpg|'Mike Chang': Joined prior to Just Say No to Boys. Graduated in Goodbye National Props. Former Members Wiki-Lauren.jpg|'Lauren Zizes:' Joined in Girl's Got Issues, and left prior to The Brown Unicorn Project|link=Lauren Zizes Sub Groups Although New Directions is a club, multiple sub-groups have existed within it. New Directions Boys As the name suggests, this group consists of the male members of New Directions. New Directions Girls As the name suggests, this group consists of the female members of New Directions. G.W.S.L.R.A.T.B. The G.W.S.L.R.A.T.B. (G'irls '''W'hose 'S'tory 'L'ines 'R'evolve 'A'round 'T'he 'B'oys and formerly Girls Whose Story Lines Revolve Around Their Boyfriends) is a club that is first seen in Just Say No to Boys and once again in Goodbye National Props. It consists of the Glee Girls, who have storylines related to boys. The Troubletones Originally a rival glee club, the Troubletones were formed by Shelby Corcoran after Mercedes, Santana and Brittany quit New Directions. After losing to New Directions at Sectionals, they rejoined New Directions in Hold On to A Girl, along with fellow Troubletone Sugar Motta, thus disbanding the group. The God Squad A religous club consisting of Christian members. Setlists of Competitions Note: This only counts the competitions shown in the spoofs. Nationals, 2011 Episode: New York Funeral * Smack That by Akon. Solos: Rachel and Finn. * Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae. Solos: Santana, Puck, Sam, Kurt, Brittany and Artie. Sectionals, 2011 Episode: Hold On to A Girl * Brighter than the Sun/Good Life by Colbie Caillat/OneRepublic. Solos: Tina, Kurt, Quinn, Blaine, Mike, Artie and Finn. Nationals, 2012 Episode: Goodbye National Props *Glee Stopped Believin' by SIMGM (spoof of Journey's Don't Stop Believin'). Solos: Finn, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt. Competition Costumes Nationals, 2011 NDNationalsBoys.png|'''Boys: Black shirt, vest and pants, white tie NDNationalsGirls.png|'Girls': Black ruffly dress with black booties Sectionals, 2011 NDSectionals.png|'Boys': White shirt, black pants, white jacket with black lapels, black bowtie Girls: White frilled shirt, black skirt, white jacket with black lapels, black bowtie Regionals, 2012 BGdR3rqCIAQOfSe.png|'Girls': Black dress with gold trim, with red petticoat underneath and black booties. BoysRegionals.jpg|'Boys': Black tee shirts with gold suspenders and bow ties. Black dress pants with black belt and black dress shoes. Nationals, 2012 nationals_2012.jpg|'Girls': Red dress with black lining and black belt, black bow and black shoes. Boys: Black vest and shirt with red tie and black pants with black shoes. Known Songs Below is a list of songs New Directions have sung as a group. Season Two Season Three Assignments From time to time, Will gives the students an assignment, i.e. a certain theme of songs, for a particular purpose. Here is a list of songs given as part of an assignment. Season Two Songs by the Spice Girls (Neglect This Way): * Say You'll Be There. Sung by Finn * Wannabe. Sung by New Directions Girls * Spice Up Your Life. Sung by New Directions Songs for Prom (Prom Rumours): * The Blaine Song by SIMGM. Sung by Blaine Songs for Nationals (New York Funeral): * Smack That by Akon. Sung by Rachel and Finn * Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae. Sung by New Directions Season Three Chicago Rehearsals and Show (Various Episodes): * When You're Good To Mama. Sung by Rachel and Mercedes (Pot of Asian Gold * Cell Block Tango. Sung by New Directions Girls and Troubletones, with Rachel and Artie having speaking parts (Mash Time) * Funny Honey. Sung by Rachel and Shelby (cut from Mash Time) Empowering Women (Hold On to A Girl): Note: This assignment was set by Finn. * Roses by Outkast. Sung by Finn Songs for Sectionals (Hold On to A Girl): * Brighter than the Sun/Good Life by Colbie Caillat/OneRepublic. Sung by New Directions. Songs by Elvis Presley/Proposal Songs (No Michael/Yes Elvis): * I Can't Help Falling in Love With You. Sung by Emma * Puppet on a String. Sung by Rachel * All Shook Up. Sung by New Directions Songs for Nationals (Goodbye National Props): * Glee Stopped Believin' by SIMGM (spoof of Journey's Don't Stop Believin'). Sung by New Directions. Category:Miscellaneous Category:SIMGM Category:Clubs